mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tierwelt
In der Serie My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie kommt eine Vielzahl von Phantasiewesen und ganz normalen Tieren vor. Prominente Kreaturen Im folgenden eine Auflistung der eher prominenten Kreaturen, welche in der sendung vorkommen. Jede von diesen spielt in der jeweiligen Episode eine besondere Rolle innerhalb der Handlung. Basilisk Einen Basilisk sieht man in der Episode Babysitter Fluttershy. Dort erklärt Fluttershy dem Schönheitsfleckenklub, dass es sich hierbei um ein "Wesen mit einem Hühnerkopf und einem Schlangenkörper" handelt. Sie haben die Fähigkeit andere Wesen in Stein zu verwandeln, wenn man ihnen in die Augen blickt. Als Fluttershy in den Wald stürmt findet sie Twilight Sparkle, welche zu Stein erstart ist. Später tritt sie dem Basilisk entgegen und, während sie langsam in Stein verwandelt wird, starrt sie diesen zu Boden und befiehlt ihm Twilight und ihr vermisstes Huhn wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Mehr zum Basilisk erfährt man in der Wikipedia. Beschreibungen diese Wesen stammen aus der Antike bis zum Mittelalter. Drachen Außer Spike, wurden bisher noch zwei weitere Drachen vorgestellt, die jedoch als Wilde Drachen gelten. Ein roter und ein grüner Drache, die beide das selbe Körpermodell teilen und sich nur in ihrer Farbgebung unterscheiden. In der Folge Drachenscheu läßt sich ein roter Drachen auf einem Berg in Equestria nahe Ponyville nieder, um dort in einer Höhle auf der Bergspitze ein Schläfchen zu halten. Dabei stößt er dicke schwarze Rauchwolken aus, die den Himmel über Ponyville verdunklen. Twilight Sparkle und ihre Freundinnen bekommen die Aufgabe ihn zu einem Weiterflug zu bewegen, was sie dank Fluttershy auch schaffen. Auch wenn er kein Feuer speit, so stellt er doch einen typischen europäischen Drachen dar. Bei dem roten Drachen befinden sich große mengen an Gold und Edelsteinen, welche ihm als Bett dienen. Einen grünen Drachen kann man in Eule gut, alles gut sehen. Dieser lebt in einer Höhle im Wald der ewigen Magie. Spike geht in die Höhle und verzehrt einige der leckeren Edelsteine, bevor er merkt, dass dort ein Drache haust. Dieser grüne Drachen hat ausfahrbare Krallen und einen gehörnten Schwanz, Flügel und kann Feuer spucken. Diamanten-Hunde Die Diamanten-Hunde kommen nur in der gleichnamigen Folge vor. In ihren weitreichenden Systemen von unterirdischen Gängen graben sie nach Diamanten. Einige von ihnen halten dabei mit Speeren und schweren Rüstungen wache. In der Episode ihres Erscheinens entführen die Hunde Rarity und zwingen sie Diamanten für sie zu suchen, nachdem sie entdeckt haben, was für magische Fähigkeiten sie besitzt. Drei Hunde treten in dieser Episode besonders in Erscheinung. Sie können sogar sprechen, tragen Jacken und mit Edelsteinen besetzte Halsbänder. Diamanten-Hunde und Parasprites sind die einzigen Lebewesen ohne eine Entsprechung in der Mythologie der realen Welt, auch wenn sie Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Gnoll aufweisen. Sie besitzen auch ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten mit im Untergrund lebenden Kobolden, die auch als hundeähnliche Wesen beschrieben werden. Laut Lauren Faust sind die Namen der drei Hunde dem Skript nach Fido, Rover, und Spot, sie weiß jedoch nicht mehr welcher für wen gedacht war. Jayson Thiessen, der supervising director der Show bestätigte später via Twitter ihre Namen. Rover, der mittelgroße Hund, ist der Anführer des Trios, während Fido der größte Hund und Spot der kleinste ist, der wie eine Bulldogge aussieht. Rover wird im englischen Original von Scott McNeil, Fido von Garry Chalk gesprochen. Spot's Sprecher ist momentan unbekannt. Ihr Gruppenname, Diamond Dogs (deutsch: Diamanten-Hunde), wurde möglicherweise von David Bowie's gleichnamigen Album aus dem Jahr 1974 inspiriert. Hydra (genaue Bezeichnung noch nicht bekannt) Eine Hydra wohnt im "verlassenen Froschsumpf" und kommt in der Folge Pinkie-Weisheiten vor. Sie hat vier Köpfe an langen schlangenartigen Hälsen und einen großen, orangenen, drachenartigen Körper, mit nur zwei Beinen und keinen Flügeln. Die Hydra ist von stinkendem Gas umgeben als sie aus dem Moor auftaucht. Bevor es die Ponies jagt gibt es bedrohliches Brüllen von sich und leckt sich hungrig den Mund. Manchmal drücken die Köpfe auch verschiedene Emotionen aus und lachen sogar über einander, wenn dem einen ein Missgeschick passiert. Die Hydra, welche man in Pinkie-Weisheiten sieht, hat Ähnlichkeiten mit King Ghidorah , ein gegnerisches Monster in Godzilla, jedoch mit einem zusätzlichen Kopf und fehlenden Flügeln. In der klassischen Mythologie ist eine Hydra eine "Wasserschlange", welche von Heracles (Hercules) besiegt wurde. Es war so giftig, dass selbst sein Atem und sein Pfad tötlich waren und falls es jemandem gelang einen Kopf abzuschlagen, so wuchsen zwei neue nach. Löwenwesen Das Löwenwesen (original: Manticore) hat den Körper eines Löwen, den Schwanz eines Skorpions und ein Paar Flügel. Es kommt nur in der Folge Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 vor und wurde von Night Mare Moon in eine Bestie verwandelt. Twilight Sparkle und ihre Freundinnen begegnen ihm auf dem Weg zum Schloss der Ponyschwestern, wo sie die Elemente der Harmonie vermuten. Genauso wie in der Fabel von Aesop über den Löwen und die Maus, wurde es gezähmt als Fluttershy ihre Freundlichkeit zeigte und den Dorn in der Pfote entfernte. In der klassischen Mythologie waren Manticore''eine persische Kreature, mit einem roten Löwenkörper, einem menschenähnlichen Gesicht, einem Maul mit Hai-ähnlichen Reihen von scharfen Zähnen und einer Stimme wie eine Posaune. Zusätze wie der Skorpionschwanz, Flügel und der Fähigkeit giftige Pfeile auf den Gegner abzuschießen kommen je nach Erzählung auch vor, sind aber in modernen Repräsentationen sehr verbreitet. Man dichtete ihm an ein Menschenfresser zu sein, der nicht einmal Knochen oder Kleidung von seinen Ofern zurück läßt. Parasprite '''Parasprites' (deutsch: Parasieten) sind heuschrecken-artige kleine Kreaturen, die zuerst und alleine in der Folge Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen vorkamen. Am Anfang der Episode findet Fluttershy eine kleine kugelförmige Kreatur. Sie bemerkt den großen Hunger des Wesen, welches einen Eimer voll Äpfel in Sekunden nieder macht, und bringt es nach Ponyville. Alle Ponies außer Pinkie Pie sind mit dieser Lebensform unvertraut und Pinkie identifiziert diese als "Parasprites" und startet anschließend Versuche, Musikinstrument e zu sammeln. Erst später fällt den Ponies auf, wie schnell sich die Biester vermehren indem sie fluffige Bälle ausspucken, welche sich zu weiteren Parasprites entwickeln. Während diese zwar niedlich aussehen, zeigen sie doch einen unersätlichen Appetit, auch auf Objekte größer als sie selbst. Als sie zu einem Problem werden, versuche die ponies sie zurück in den Wald der ewigen Magie zu treiben. Nach einigen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen, wendet Twilight ihre magischen Fähigkeiten an um die Tiere vom essen abzuhalten. Diese fangen jetzt aber an holz, Stoffe und andere Materialein zu fressen. Um noch vor der Ankunft der Prinzessin die plage loszuwerden, geht Twilight Sparkle in den Wald und fragt Zecora um Rat. Diese sagt ihr aber nur, dass ponyville jetzt verdammt sei. Kurz vor Celestia's Ankunft erscheint Pinkie Pie mit einer Menge von Musikinstrumenten und marschiert mit den Parasprites aus Ponyville hinein in den Wald der ewigen Magie, vorbei an ihren Freundinnen und der Prinzessin, welche von dem Anblick amüsiert ist. Celestia, welche die Parasprites und das angespannte Verhalten der Ponies sieht, sagt sie könne nicht lange bleiben, da es eine Art Plage in Fillydelphia gibt und sie sich schnellstens darum kümmern muss. Pinkie's Methode die Parasprites loszuwerden ähnelt dem deutschen Märchen "Der Rattenfänger von Hameln". Die Vermehrung und das Verhalten der Parasprites ist vergleichbar mit dem Verhalten zahlreicher ähnlicher Kreaturen aus anderen Quellen, wie Völker aus Star Trek oder den Fuzzles aus Die Schlümpfe und Scraplets von Transformers Prime. Seeschlange Die Seeschlange hat einen langen, schlangenartigen Körper mit einem Kopf wie ein asiatischer Drache, lila Schuppen und orangene Haare, Augenbrauen und Schnurrbart. Er kommt nur in der Folge Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 vor und ist der Gegner, auf den die Ponies nach dem Löwenwesen treffen. Nightmare Moon hat ihm die Hälfte seines Schnurrbartes abgetrennt, was ihn so in Rage versetzt, dass ein Fluss unpassierbar wird. Rarity besänftigt ihn indem sie selbstlos ihren Schweif als Ersatz für die fehldne Hälfte opfert. Als Dank bietet die Seeschlange ihren Körper als Brücke über den Fluss an. Fluttershy, welche in späteren Folgen so große Angst vor großen Drachen hat, zeigt hier keine Furcht gegenüber der Seeschlange. Bären Bären sind gigantische, magische Bärenwesen mit Fell, dass wie die Sterne am Nachthimmel aussieht. Sie kommen in der Episode Angeber-Trixie vor. Bären sind neben der Hydra die bisher größten Kreaturen in der Serie. Der kleine Bär ist nahe zu so groß wie ein ausgewachsener Drache und ein großer Bär ist noch viele Male größer. Am Anfang der Episode behauptet Trixie dass sie einmal solch ein Wesen besiegt hat, welches angeblich Hoofington attakierte. Snips und Snails gehen in den Wald der ewigen Magie um ein solches Wesen zu finden, welches sie dann zurück nach Ponyville führen können, in der Hoffnung zusehen, wie Trixie dieses besiegt. Sie finden eines, welches sie nach Ponyviile führen, wo Trixie gezwungen ist zu gestehen, dass sie noch nie ein solches Wesen besiegt hat oder besiegen könnte. Es stellt sich herraus, dass es dies nur ein kleiner Bär ist, welcher von Twilight bald zu seiner Mutter zurück gebracht wird. Dabei zeigt sich ihre sehr starke Einhorn-Magie. Der Große Bär und der Kleine Bär sind in Wirklichkeit Sternbilder in der nördlichen Hemisphere. Die Bären in der Sendung haben gewöhnlich lange Schwänze, genau wie ihre Stern-Vorbilder. Wechselpony tauchen zum ersten Mal in Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 auf und sind die Diener von Königin Chrysalis. Sie besitzen eine Erscheinung, die der von Pegasuseinhörnern nicht unähnlich ist, da sie sowohl über Flügel als auch über Hörner verfügen. Allerdings sind sie kleiner und auch ihre Gesichtsform und die restlichen Proportionen erinnern eher an gewöhnliche Ponys. Von diesen unterscheiden sie sich jedoch dadurch, dass sie insektenähnliche Flügel, Fangzähne, zerfetzte Ohren und scheinbar pupillenlose blaue Augen besitzen. Wie ihre Königin besitzen alle Wechselponys Beine mit Löchern und sind ebenfalls dazu in der Lage, ihre Erscheinung der gewöhnlicher Ponys anzupassen. Im Staffelfinale der zweiten Staffel nehmen einige Wechselponys die Gestalt von Twilight Sparkle und ihren Freunden an. Königin Chrysalis zufolge ernähren sich die Wechselponys von Liebe und da es, laut dieser, in Canterlot mehr Liebe als an "irgendeinem anderen Ort" gebe, sei es ihr und ihren Untertanen somit möglich, ihre Macht zu vergrößern. Entsprechende Kreaturen der westlichen Mythologie, sogenannte Wechselbälger, nutzen die Liebe der sie umsorgenden Personen aus. weitere Tiere In Ponyville sind sowohl wilde als auch domestizierte Tiere vertreten, mit der größten Vielfalt in der Episode Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville. Diese Tiere werden meist eher zufällig am Rande erwähnt und haben kaum handlungsbeeinflussende Rollen. : Bienen Bienen kommen einige Male in der Serie vor, häufig auch nur als Nest am Baum. So hängt zum Beispiel an der Bibliothek, Twilights Haus in einem großen Baum, ein Bienenstock. Ein Bienenschwarm greift Twilight Sparkle in Pinkie-Weisheiten und Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville an. Auch Rainbow Dash wird von ihnen in Das Blätterrennen gejagt. : Esel Als Twilight Sparkle feststellt, das Applejack sturer als ein Esel sei, erscheint als Witz am Rande in einer Szene ein Esel. Abweichend von den anderen gelegentlich auftauchenden Tieren kann dieser sprechen. Der Esel meinte er sei durch Twilight's Aussage nicht beleidigt gewesen. Als Rarity in der Episode Büffelherden und Apfelbäume schlecht behandelt wird, beschwert sie sich als Esel/Muli bezeichnet zu werden. Das trifft sie sehr hart, da sie es gleichsetzt mit häßlich. Der Esel wird im englischen James Wootton gesprochen. Biologisch gesehen handelt es sich bei einem Muli um eine Züchtung zwischen Pferdestute und Eselhengst. Auf Grund verschiedenen Erbgutes gibt es keine natürliche Maultiere. für gewöhnlich werden sie steril gebohren. : Fledermäuse Nachdem sie in Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville von Schlangen erschreckt wird, rennt Twilight Sparkle in eine Höhle, aus der sie wiederrum von Fledermäusen herausgetrieben wird. In der Folge Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht hält Pinkie Pie zwei Karten auf ihrem Augen zuerst irrtümlich für Fledermäuse im Gesicht. : Frösche Equestria's Frösche, welche in Feeling Pinkie Keen auftauchen, sind scheinbar fröhlich und dumm. Fluttershy hat war der Meinung, es gäbe zu viele im Teich von Ponyville und hat sie deshalb umgesiedelt. : Hasen Eine große Menge an Hasen sieht man in Apfelschüttelernte. Sie können nicht sprechen und brauchen offensichtlich Fluttershy's Hilfe zur Nahrungsbeschaffung. Sie organisiert auch das jährliche Häschenzählen für die Neugeborenen und hat auch ein persönliches Haustier namens Angel, ein so enger Freund, dass dieser sogar beim Versuch hilft, in Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht an ein Ticket für die prachtvolle Galloping Gala zu kommen. : Kühe Kühe sind große domestiziert Tiere, die in Scheunen leben, zu sehen in Angeber-Trixie. Eine wilde Kuhherde steuert in Apfelschüttelernte auf Ponyville zu, nachdem eine von ihnen, Mooriella, von einer Schlange aufgeschrekt wurde. : Mäuse Fluttershy kümmert sich um einen im Rollstuhl sitzende Maus in der Folge Celestias Haustier. : Schmetterlinge Diese Tiere fliegen in einigen Episoden in der Gegend herum, wobei sie auch für Überblendungen zwischen Szenen genutzt werden. Dies wird besonders während der Rückblende in Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten deutlich, als ein schwarm von ihnen Fluttershy auffängt bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkommt. : Vögel In der Serie gibt es eine Vilezahl verschiedener Vögel, die in Equestria leben. Einige sind echten Vogelarten nachempfunden, während andere, wie der Phönix mystische Kreaturen darstellen. solche werden besonders dargestellt in den Folgen eins, drei und thirteen. In Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht werden einige explizit aufgezählt. Einge Vögel fliegen während des Winters nach Süden und werden von den Flügelponies (Pegasi) zum "Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville" zurück geführt. Zwar legen Vögel Eier und ziehen ihre Jungen groß. Aber die Vogelnester werden von Ponies gebaut. Es kommt auch vor, dass sie ihr Futter nicht selber suchen / fangen, da man Fluttershy ab und zu sieht, wie sie Nahrung an ausgewachsene Tiere weitergibt, die sonst dazu auch selber in der Lage wären. Auch erwähnt Fluttershy in Ein fremdes Zebra, dass die Tiere im Wald der ewigen Magie (Everfree Forest) für sich selber sorgen müssen. Haushühner sieht man in Das Blätterrennen und Babysitter Fluttershy. weiter Tiere *'Bieber' tauchen in Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten auf. *'Katzen' hört man öffters wenn Gegenstände oder Ponies hart auf etwas aufkommen *einige Eichhörnchen sieht man wärend der Eröffnungssequenz von Drachenscheu. *'Enten' sieht man Gilda, die Partybremse als Fluttershy eine Entenfamilie über die straße führt. Sie tauchen auch in Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten, wo sie wieder von Fluttershy über die Straße geführt werden, auf und werden beinahe von Scootaloo überfahren. *Auch wenn sie in Wirklichkeit Fleischfresser sind, freuten sich einge Fretchen über einen Korb im Gemüse, die in Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville vorbei gebracht werden. Fluttershy gibt ähnlichen Tieren auch Fisch, was mehr zu ihrem Speiseplan passt. *Ein rosa Flamingo sieht man in Fluttershys Traum über den privaten Garten der Prinzessin. Als Wildtiere tauchen dort auch Känguruhs und Affen auf. Später kommt der Flamingo in Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash wieder vor. *Springende Fische sind in einigen Episoden zu erblicken. Echte Fische springen für gewöhnlich aus dem Wasser um Feinden zu entkommen. Sie stecken in Gilda, die Partybremse ihre Köpfe aus dem Wasser um Fluttershy, welche am Wasserrand steht, zu begrüßen. *'Stachelschweine' werden in Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville geweckt. *Eineige weiße mice tauchen auf. *'Schweine' werden von den Mitgliedern des Schönheitsfleckenklub gefüttert in Die Showstars. *Fluttershy wirft in der Folge "Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville" einen Blick in eine Höhle, in der ein Paar Stachelschweine wohnen. Einmal wach, speilen sie das alte Spiel sich gegenseitig aus Zuneigung zu drücken und dabei den anderen aus Versehen zustechen. *Auf Waschbären trifft man im ersten Teil von Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1, wo diese die Zuckerwattewolken essen. *Twilight weckt in Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville Tiere in einer Höhle auf ohne zu wissen , dass es sich um Schlangen handelt. Später springt sie in einen Baum als Fluttershy weitere von ihnen erweckt. *Twilight Sparkle Versuche Fluttershy beim Aufwecken der Tiere in Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville zu helfen enden damit, dass sie eine Familie von Stinktieren aufweckt. *While swimming deep in a local lake during die Showstars, the Cutie Mark Crusaders get chased off by a large squid. Although its one visible eye appeared angry, it wasn't being terribly aggressive and was not attacking the foals. *Es erden mehrere Eichhörnchen während des Liedes in Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville aufgeweckt. Weitere trift man in Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen und Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash. *Als das Eis endlich geschmolzen ist, schwimmen Schildkröten in einem Teich in "Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville". Eine andere sieht man in Gilda, die Partybremse, wo Fluttershy eine aus Gummi trift, welche als Scherz von Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash vorbereitet wurde. *'Würmer' kommen in Apfelschüttelernte und Drachenscheu vor. Applejack fügt einige davon in ihre "gebackenen Schweinereien", die sie mit Pinkie Pie zusammen backt. In einer späteren Episode sieht man wie Fluttershy drei Würmer an drei Vogelkinder füttert und, da sie diese im Maul hatte, hustet und spuckt. Haustiere *Fluttershy's Haustier ist der Hase, Angel. *Applejack's arbeitender Hund, Winona. *Rarity's Katze, Opalescence. *Pinkie Pie's zahnloser Alligator, Gummy. *Fluttershy's Hühner, eines davon heißt Elizabeak. *Twilight Sparkle's Eule, Owlowiscious. *Prinzessin Celestia's Phönix, Philomena. *Fluttershy's Kolibri-Freund, Hummingway. en:Wildlife sv:Vilda djur pl:Stworzenia Kategorie:Tier